Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher
"Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher" is the second segment of the ninth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Tigger is swinging into the lake and Pooh is taking a nap in the warm sun. Tigger says there are a gazillion things to do on a Spring day... like chasing a stripey butterfly... but who knows what may be lurking in the bushes, as Tigger's imagination begins running away with him. Piglet emerges, adding to his very small collection of very small rocks. Tigger is worried about him saying it's days like today that the Jagulars are out collections of very small animals and Spring is their favorite time of year for springing out unexpectedly at collectibbibbiles. Piglet rushes off to his house to hide until fall. Tigger the goes off to warn Pooh of the Jagulars. Pooh has woken up and leaves the sleepy spot, thinking he has gone to Piglet's for lunch. Tigger arrives just after and, horrified, thinks that Pooh has been collected by the Springing Jagular. Pooh goes to Piglet's house by way of the bedroom window. Piglet has furniture backed up against his door due to his trying to keep out the Jagular. When Pooh tells Piglet that Tigger is missing, Piglet tells Pooh that they have to rescue Tigger from the springing Jagular. They also set up a surprise for the Jagular in case it springs into Piglet's house while he's gone. Tigger is afraid, but feels he had to warn his friends, despite the danger. He goes to Rabbit to ask him about Jagulars. Pooh and Piglet hear Tigger coming, but think he's a springing Jagular. He hears Piglet's knees knocking and thinks it's the Jagular, springing away in fear. Piglet and Pooh, now worried, practice springing to spring on the Jagular first and spring into Gopher's tunnel. Gopher is initially upset; they might've hurt the floor, but he says he knows how to handle the Jagular. Tigger then finds Rabbit and tells him that Pooh's been collected by the Jagular. Rabbit goes with Tigger to Piglet's house to hear piglet's side of the story, is caught in the Jagular trap and is convinced that there are Jagulars on the prowl, because otherwise why would Piglet make a trap? Rabbit decides that he and Tigger should go back to the scene of the Pooh-snatching to set some bait and catch the Jagular. Gopher decides to set a trap for the Jagular too; they plan to go to the water hole when it gets dark (as Jagulars can't see in the dark according to him), set up Piglet to be the bait, and then they plan to grab it. Rabbit meanwhile decides to dress himself and Tigger as Pooh Bear to confuse the Jagular and thereby catch it. However, when the both parties set to rescue their friends, it leads to great confusion; Tigger thinks Piglet is the Jagular (while Piglet thinks Tigger is Pooh), and snatched him and Gopher, while Rabbit pounces on Pooh who is armed with spring-shoes, a pillow for protection, and a helmet, making Rabbit briefly mistake him for Tigger. The confusion ends with Tigger, Piglet and Gopher landing on Pooh and Rabbit and being reunited. Having "rescued" each other, they all leave to celebrate their mutual "rescue", with Pooh bouncing away due to his spring-shoes. Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) * The Bees (one only,'' cameo'') * The Jagular (mentioned) * Heffalumps (mentioned) * Woozles (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was written by Judy Freudberg and directed by Emily Squires. * The title of this episode is based on the 1956 classic Invasion of the Body Snatchers.